This invention relates to a multifunction apparatus having various functions. Application of the present invention is especially effective for a multifunction apparatus having an image reading function and an image recording function.
In a multifunction apparatus having various functions, a user operates a selection device, such as a selection button, in order to select a function.
If the selected function has optional features, information on the optional features of the selected function is shown on a display device, such as a LCD. A user selects an optional feature to be used among the displayed information shown on the display device.
However, a function selected and shown in the display device or the information on the optional features related to the selected function is displayed in letters in monochrome, usually in a white or a black color.
Consequently, in this conventional multifunction apparatus, a user needs to correctly read displayed letters in order to check a selected function or information on optional features of the selected function. There has been a problem that a selected function or information on optional features cannot be instantly checked.